payback is a ---- well you know!
by shima the dark enchantress
Summary: lucy accidently let somthing very important slipped her tounge when she was scolding gray for stripping and he just wouldn't let it go! grayxlucy forever :) oneshot!


**hi everyone. thanks so much for you're wonderfull reviews on my last stories :)**

**i hope you like this.**

**disclaimer: if i really did own fairy tail, scenes like this would happen more often than the time happy says aye!**

* * *

**payback**

that was it! lucy finally snapped

"GRAY! HOW COULD YOU?"

"lucy, I'm sorry it's a ha…"

"IT WAS MY FAVORITE RESTAURANT."

"yeah I know I really am so…"

"AND I WAS TREATING YOU IDIOTS."

natsu wisely decided to stay out of this even if he was being called an idiot for no reason. mira asked him silently, trying not to get lucy's attention

"emm natsu why is lucy trying to kill gray?"

"you know normal stuff! lucy treated us in her favorite restaurant because we helped her with her rent last month then gray stripped and they kicked us out! Apparently stripping is not acceptable in fancy restaurants. and we were banned from ever going there which really pissed lucy off!"

"my my. gray really is in trouble" mira said before she turned back to her work.

"I'M BANNED FROM EVER GOING THERE"

"I'll make it up to you just…"

"WHY DO YOU DO IT? YOUR STRIPPING IS RUINING MY LIFE!" maybe lucy was exaggerating a little bit but she really didn't care right now.

Gray was really nervous. He really didn't mean to do it, but it was just so damn hot in the restaurant near the flame brain's body heat! And her clothes- just like now-were really making his skin itch. They really were annoying. he felt his shirt's weight against his chest as he was scared to death by lucy. At least she was finally calming dawn a bit.

"Look gray, I'm sorry for shouting at you but you really need to co…DID YOU JUST TOOK YOU'RE SHIRT OFF?"

Gray looked dawn, damn it. How did this happen? and he was being really careful not to piss her off again.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MIND? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"luuuce I really didn't mean to…"

"THIS IS NOT NORMAL. LOOK I DON'T CARE HOW HOT YOU LOOK, YOU CAN'T JUST… "

What did she just say? Did she just call him…hot?

"Wait what?"

mira smiled mischievously while natsu tried to hide a grin. most of the other guild members looked at them amused.

Suddenly all of lucy's anger disappeared. and from a monster who was disturbingly similar to erza she turned into a blushing lucy.

"Anyhow all I'm saying Is to control that habit of yours. I have to go now see you later? "

But gray wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. "so lucy… how do I look again?"

lucy decided not to answer that. but she was caught off guard when a very satisfied looking half naked young man invaded her personal space pinning her to the wall.

"Gray let go of me. I'll have loke kill you"

but her threat didn't have any effect since the celestial spirit had invited himself from his gate to watch the show looking very much amused.

Gray moved even closer to her and she could feel his body pressed to hers as she tried to keep breathing normally.

"lucy…how do I look? " gray repeated. clearly not letting her go until she answered.

"you are very good looking gray will you let me go now?" she said with a shaking voice, it was hard to say anything when she was staring at a well built bare chest!

"nope. I'm pretty sure that's not what you said. and this is just payback for earlier" gray said moving even closer until their faces were mere inches apart.

"so what did you say earlier lucy? tell me." he ordered softly. lucy tried not to get distracted by his lips so close to hers but still she barely understood what he said.

"ha?" she said clearly distracted.

"tell me." he said again. lucy felt his cool breath on her lips and shivered. she couldn't take any more of this.

"I SAID YOU LOOK HOT. YOU'RE BODY LOOKS LIKE A DAMN STATUE. SATISFIED NOW? "

gray stayed like that for a few seconds longer than necessary untill he finally backed off with a very happy smirk on his face "yes _very_!"

lucy took her chance to escape from the still silent guild. She was almost at the door when she heard gray's voice again and freezed .

"oh lucy I said I would make last night's incident up to you! so I pick you up at 7. ok?" lucy only had enough energy to murmur a soft "yeah" before she ran out. it took a few hours for her to finally compromise that she actually had a date with gray fullbuster. and when she did, she couldn't help herself from cheering in poor happiness.

* * *

**i know! a very cheasy ending! but still i enjoyed writing this very much :) let me know what you think?**


End file.
